Warm Meetings
by Ghost Student
Summary: A drabbles collection story featuring the characters of Gakuen Babysitters and Natsume Yujinchou.


Natori Shouchi was an approachable man. So much in fact that many people feel so comfortable in his presences that they intentionally share their plight with him. Sometimes big and complicated problems, while there are those little ridiculous ones.

Of course being a gentleman, he would listen to them intently and offer a piece of advice. It also helps that he encounters some problems related to his other work. But that was a story for another time.

So when Natori was approach by his fellow co-actor, Mamikuza Kousuke, he wasn't surprise at all. He was surprise, however, at what he was needed advise for.

"E-Eh? I'm sorry Mamikuza-san but I didn't quite catch what you said" he had heard him alright. He just wanted to making sure he was hearing what he had thought he was hearing"

"I-I said I wanted advise on w-w-what to give Takuma and Kazuma for their b-birthday"

The blonde actor carefully looks once more at the teary eye man in front of him to see, no praying, if he was serious.

Oh god. He was.

"Correct me if I'm wrong Mamikuza-san, but aren't Takuma and Kazuma your three year old sons?"

Giving advice to what to give your parents, friends, wives, girlfriends heck even exes. But kids?

A defeating whimper brought him back from thinking. Looking up he saw the ebony haired man on the verge of crying.

"I-I-It's ok Natori-kun if y-you don't want t-t-to help. Usaida-san and Saikawa-san already g-given up on me a-a-anyways"

Man, sometimes Natori thinks if this is the man who plays the lead antagonist on their latest movie, or maybe he was using a double. No, the guy immediately apologizes every time they would do a scene where the bad guy torture/mocks/beats the main lead, meaning him. But he can't help to doubt sometimes, especially if he always act like this.

"Ah no. I'm just surprise that you ask me for help. I'm really not the kind of guy that looks like good with children. Afterall I'm still single and an only child" he said as he offered one his smiles.

Mamikuza sniffed and seems to calm down a bit.

"E-Eh? But I h-heard with your p-p-previous co-workers that you w-would often seen with a kid in public. In fact, y-your manager t-t-told me that you two s-seem close c-c-cause you often c-cancel your schedule every t-t-time he calls. S-So I thought y-you could h-h-help me"

He didn't how his co-workers have known Natsume or even seen them together. He figured since his personal life was a bit of mysterious, people were hungry for gossip and made up stories about him, dragging poor little Natsume.

He could imagine the look on the boy's face if he hears half of the rumors he hears everyday. Natsume and his excuse of a cat would probably blame him for those, well partially he was, but that wasn't the point.

"Oh! You mean Natsume? Yeah we do go out often, but I look at him more as a younger brother than anything. Now that I think about it I haven't given a present him yet myself" because Natsume would most likely give him a suspicious look first or would be too modest to even accept his gift.

"W-What?! S-So you can't help me?"

"I didn't say that. So, lets get started on what your sons' like"

All of the sudden Mamikuza wailed, making Natori startled.

"That's the thing! Every time I ask them they would always say they were fine with each other. They're such good children!But I can't decide to what to give them!" the dark haired actor gasped as he cried on one of arms.

Natori, trying to ignore the wailing grown man in front to think, put his fingers under his chin.

They were fine as long they have each other, he said.

It kinda remind him of the boy who puts his life in danger in a daily basis just to protect his love onea. The boy who continuously refuse Matoba to join him so he could be with people important to him.

Natori smile at that thought. Even now, Natsume Takashi still helps him without knowing it.

"I think I might help you. From what I heard, your twins really love each other. Why don't give them something that reminds them of one another. Perhaps a matching pair of their favorite toy animal?"

Mamikuza eyes shined.

"Thats brilliant Natori-kun! Thank you so much. You're really a lifesaver!"

The blonde actor waved as his co-actor run off to buy gifts. After vanishing in his sight, he silently thought to himself.

"Hmm. I haven't seen Natsume in a while. Might as well visit him soon. Ah! maybe I'll go bring him a present too"


End file.
